The Smartest Loud
by animefan1009
Summary: Lisa Loud from the time she was one has been the smartest of her siblings. Unfortunately a freak accident caused a problem that she rather not have. Even as she tried to hide it from her siblings it is revealed to all and Lisa is in for what she never wanted. Twist on Room With a Feud Part of The Loud Files


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.**

Lisa Loud was very different from her other ten siblings. For starters despite being the second youngest of the family of thirteen, she was easily the smartest. From the time she could barely talk she had reached degrees of knowledge not even her parents had obtained in the lives.

One day the young scientist was working in her room with her one younger sister sleeping in her crib when Leni walked in.

"Hey Lisa," she greeted the younger sister, "oh are you making smoothie? Would you like some help?"

Lisa glanced at the blender on her desk. "No Leni, I'm simply working on a new chemical formula that I need to be extra careful with. I simply have the blender here to repair it later."

"All righty then," Leni didn't seem bothered by the broken blender, "Mom and Dad asked me to take Lily on a walk."

"If you wish to take Lily on her daily dose of fresh air be my guest, I won't argue."

Shrugging a little, Leni walked over to Lily and gently picked her up. The one year old stirred a little before Leni calmed her down.

"Come on Lily you want to go on a walkie," Leni cooed at her baby sister who laughed, "say good bye to Lisa."

"Bye bye," Lily babbled as Leni carried her out.

"Ah peace and quiet," Lisa sighed with a smile, "much better to concentrate with."

Lisa continued to work. She continued to mix the various chemicals together. The mixture turned a bright green.

"Coming along as planned," Lisa smiled admiring the mixture, "all I need is to add the buffer."

Lisa reached for the flask filled with a clear colorless liquid. As reached over she didn't noticed that the mixture was bubbling. Just as she picked up the beaker with the buffer the mixture exploded.

"Lisa are you alright?" one of the other sisters asked.

"Yes," Lisa quickly answered no even inspecting the damage, "just a minor explosion."

Lisa stood up and felt something fall off her head. Looking down she saw her hair completely off her head. She picked up and felt the bottom the ends seemed to be stuck together. It was then she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She saw her head was now covered in small lumps.

"This must be due to all the exposer to chemicals and all the explosions," Lisa quickly deduced placing her hair back on her hair as a wig. "Now just need to hide it for a while in order to find a way to fix this little conundrum."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lisa worked hard to cure the mysterious lumps. Unfortunately for her, they started to get worse growing larger in size and turning green.

"Need to get rid of these fast," Lisa said examining the lumps, "if my calculations are correct I have only six to eight weeks before these lumps become too large for my wig to fit over and become noticeable to my entire family."

Lisa took another sample from her head and was about to place it in a petri dish was she heard yelling from outside her door.

"Okay everyone," Lincoln's voice ranged out amongst the fighting, "meeting in Lori and Leni's room."

Lisa sighed and placed her wig back on. Her experiment would have to wait. Turns out the meeting was about the prospect of switching roommates. Lisa wasn't against the option of switching away from Lily. One of her older sisters would be a much better test subject than the one year old. Lisa filled out all fifty questions with ease, mostly due to the simplicity of the questions.

"Okay everyone," Lincoln announced, "I got the results."

Lisa waited quietly for her new roommate as Lincoln read off the results. Lori and Lily were paired together to Lori's surprise until she saw Lily on a phone. Luan and Leni were paired up because they had similar senses of humor.

"Luna and Lisa," Lincoln said finally getting to Lisa, "for their love of explosions."

"Awesome," both Luna and Lisa cheered at the same time. Lisa was genuinely happy at this choice. From her studies on the family member's behavior, Luna and Luan had got into arguments the least out of any of the old roommate pairings, excluding herself and Lily since Lily couldn't talk. Not to mention that Luna's music could easily help her with some studies on sound properties.

"Hey Lisa do you mind some explosions?" Luna asked after moving her stuff in.

"Not at all, if you don't mind chemical explosions?"

Luna got on to playing her music as Lisa worked on her experiments. It went well at first though Lisa took extra care to keep her hair on. Thankfully Luna was too engrossed in her music to notice Lisa occasionally adjusting her hair. Soon unfortunately the two started arguing Luna played her music too loud causing some glass to break. Lisa could hear that other sisters were having problems too. All ten them of them then started to hunt down blaming him for the problems they were having.

"Easy, easy. We can fix this," Lisa began stopping her sisters from continuing to argue, "There must be a flaw in Lincoln's testing algorithm. Lincoln may I see the test again."

Per Lisa's request Lincoln left and retrieved the test from his room. The sister remained put each wondering what went wrong. When Lincoln returned Lisa took the test from him and started examining it.

"Ace Savvy's Superhero Duo Quiz: Find your prefect partner in crime-fighting?" Lisa said annoyed after reading it over. "This is the amazingly accurate compatibility test that led you to uproot the entire house hold?"

"But it was dead on about me and Clyde." Lincoln defended himself.

"Yes! You two are compatible because you're both dunces!" Lincoln looked hurt at Lisa's remarks. "Everyone remain calm. We can still determine the optimal roommate arrangement we just need actual science."

The sisters and Lincoln followed Lisa into her room. Inside of it was a giant silver machine. It was beeping and seem to be always calculating something.

"I invented this baby to help Pop-Pop to find his soulmate," Lisa started to explain showing the machine off, "but he wasn't ready for love again. I simply input data in the form of report cards, journals, medical records, and DNA samples."

"Uh, how did you get our DNA samples?" Luan asked extremely nervous as Lisa placed the files in the machine.

"Did I say DNA samples?" Lisa tried to cover her tracks. The machine dinged and results popped out. Lisa took them out and started reading them aloud. The test had paired up Lori and Lola, Leni and Lynn, Luna and Lana, Luan and Lucy, and Lincoln and Lily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lincoln interrupted walking over to Lisa, "why am I included?"

"It's self-evident," Lisa defended herself. "To find the most accurate sibling matches, one must include all the siblings."

"But you never asked me to be included." Lincoln paused for a minute looking very suspiciously at Lisa "Wait, I see what's going on. Isn't it convenient that everyone has a roommate except you?"

"Actually I prefer cohabitation so that I have a built-in test subject. But it seems that I matched with no one. It's a head stretcher."

Lisa scratched her head for a second. Then she felt it. Her wig slipped off her head and onto the ground. Lola screamed in horror before passing out and Leni left almost immediately.

"Dude that's gross," Luna said looking at her head.

"Guy we have to get Lola out of here," Lana panicked for her twin. Lisa went to help when Lori stopped her.

"Lisa you stay here," Lori ordered sounding very concerned. She and Lana than moved Lola to her room. As Lisa remained put not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

During this whole debacle, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided it would be best to stay out of it. If it meant there would be fewer fights the parents agreed to allow a roommate switch.

"You it's been kind of nice having it be a little quiet in here for once," Rita said in bliss and her husband was unpacking groceries.

"Well even with that one fight I'm sure they'll figure it out." Lynn Sr. added.

"Mom! Dad!" the parents stopped to see their second eldest child running downstairs.

"Leni what's wrong?" Rita asked her daughter.

"Mom it's Lisa her head it looks funny."

"Leni Loud," Lynn Sr. scolded, "it's not nice to make fun of your siblings."

"No Dad, her head in green and pulsating!"

"Green!" both parents said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Lynn asked still in shock and Leni quickly nodded.

"Where is she?" Rita asked and Leni pointed upstairs. She led the two upstairs they soon stopped when they saw a few sisters in Lola's room.

"Is Lisa in there?" Rita asked the sister inside.

"No," Lori responded, "she's in her room. We had to move Lola in here after she passed out."

"She's coming to," Lana cheered as Lola started to stir. The parents had started to move towards Lisa's room. When they got there they too were horrified at what they saw.

"Lisa how did happen?!" Rita asked running over after the remaining moved out of the way.

"Well I believe it is due to," Lisa began.

"No time for that," Lynn Sr. interrupted as Rita picked the four year old up, "we have to get you to the hospital."

"Will Lisa be alright?" Leni asked worried after hearing the word hospital.

"We won't know until we see a doctor," Rita told her daughter sadly.

"Okay kids," the other Loud children surrounded their parents, "your mother and I are going to take Lisa to the hospital. Lori you're in charge, if we're not home in time order pizza for everyone."

Rita and Lynn Sr. ran down to the car. Lynn sat in the driver seat while his wife remained in the back next to Lisa. The mother of eleven refused to let go of her daughter. Lisa completely understood her mother's concern but was more focused on herself.

"I can't believe I flubbed up so bad," Lisa thought to herself, "I could have made breakthrough soon enough."

"Don't worry honey," Lynn addressed both his wife and daughter. "We'll be there soon enough."

The ride to the hospital seemed to go on much longer than normal. Rita held on Lisa tighter as he ride went on. Lisa didn't want to be in this predicament. She was more than capable to make a cure herself. She also wasn't a fan of the silence.

Soon the Royal Wood Hospital came into view much to relief of the parents. Lynn Sr. parked quickly and Rita jumped out with Lisa still in her arms. Holding her second youngest daughter Rita ran inside of the hospital with her husband right behind her.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked not looking up from the computer.

"Hello I'm Lynn Loud and I'm here with my wife Rita," Lynn Sr. greeted, "it's our daughter there's something wrong with her head and we're not sure what if is."

"Sir could you describe," the receptionist started as she turn her head. Once she saw Lisa she paused and continued to say trying to hide her shock. "Oh my, that is unusual. I'll see what I can do to get a doctor here to see her as soon as possible. For now please take a seat."

Rita and Lynn quickly sat down next to each other. Lisa tried to squirm out of her mother's arm but Rita grip's was too tight to move in.

"Don't worry Lisa," Rita started to comfort her daughter, "the doctor will be here soon and will be able to help your head."

"I might be able to find a treatment myself with proper time and test," Lisa explained hoping her parents will trust her enough to take her home.

"I we don't doubt it," her father agreed, "but the doctors have much more advanced equipment and will be able to help you sooner." Her mother nodded in agreement smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud," the parents turned to see a doctor standing before them. "My name is Dr. Monroe and I hear something is wrong with your daughter's head."

"Yes you see," the parents stood up and brought Lisa forward, "her is cover in green lumps."

"Oh my well this is unusual," Dr. Monroe examined Lisa's head, "well we're going to perform some test on them and preform a cat scan."

"Now Doctor I appreciate your concern," Lisa began, "but I am fairly confident that I."

"Lisa," her mother interrupted, "how about you let the doctor do his job."

"Alright I'll," Lisa sighed in defeat, "I'll concede to your wishes."

"My do you have a smart one," Dr. Monroe noticed, "now I'll take you do the testing room to see what we have going on there."

Soon the three Louds were sitting in a room. Lisa's head was stuck with needles and had samples scraped off. Dr. Monroe placed them in vials and petri dishes before taking them out of the room. Lisa felt the need to rub her head after all the needles but choose not to for her parents' wishes. Next Dr. Monroe took Lisa in for a cat scan, Lisa out of boredom in the machine started preforming calculus equations in her mind.

"Okay we're done," Dr. Monroe announced.

"Do you know was wrong with her?" Rita asked very concerned.

"Unfortunately it will a little while for the results to come in. In the mean time I suggest the Lisa stay here overnight. One of you are welcomed to spend the night with her if you like."

"Rita you stay here," Lynn Sr. said to his wife. "I'll go home and inform the kids on what is going on."

* * *

"You know what Lana," Luna started explaining to her new roommate, "if Lisa really was my partner in crime fighting I'm pretty sure no one would take us down."

"Well Lynn can punch like the best of them," Lana agreed punching the air.

"Aren't you guys worried about Lisa," Leni asked walking in.

"Of course we are Leni," Luna answered.

"Sometimes the best thing to do is to keep your mind on what's bugging you," Lana added nodding her head.

"You want to talk about what bugging you?" Luna suggested sitting up and Leni nodded. "Come along love we're listening."

"I'm just really worried about what's going to happen to Lisa," Leni admitted, "her head looked extremely bad. I've never seen someone with a green head before."

"It's alright Leni," Lana started, "Lisa went to the doctors. They helped me when I fell on that wrench and needed stitches."

"But they sew people up all the time. No one has seen a green brain."

"There's some guy on T.V. like that."

"But those are fake Lana, what's happening to Lisa is real."

"Still the doctors have the most advanced equipment," Luna added, "they'll be able to figure it out by tomorrow."

"Girls, Lincoln," Lori called from down stairs, "the pizza's here. Don't worry I ordered two."

The other nine siblings ran to the table. Lori placed the pizza box on the table and each sibling minus Lola took one.

"You're not going to eat Lola," Lori asked concerned.

"No, I'm still a little light headed after what happened earlier." Lola held her head a bit.

"Alright then," Lori took out another slice, "I'll you a slice in case you get hungry."

The ten siblings in surprising silence. No one attempted to speak for a couple of minutes. The only one who didn't seem worried was Lily who was her normal happy self.

"So Lucy," Lori asked breaking the silence, "have you written any new poems recently."

"I have it's called _A Friend for Edwin_. It's about how Edwin has taken a liking to Mr. Coconuts."

"Oh don't forget about our poker game tonight," Luan said through Mr. Coconuts. "I myself have also taken a liking Edwin."

"Luna and I have a new route planned," Lana announced, "we're going to mix my mud with her drums."

"It's going to sound awesome!" Luna cheered.

"Leni and I are going to put ceiling stickers on tonight," Lynn added taking a bite. "It will also help me practice my bench presses."

"What about you Lola?" Leni asked as the younger twin had yet to say anything. "How are you and Leni doing?"

"We're doing fine," Lola said quietly, "I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"Hello kids," Lynn Sr. greeted pausing Lola in her place. The kids each greeted their father as he walked into the dining room.

"Where's Mom and Lisa?" Leni asked concerned.

"Yeah is Lisa alright?" Lynn Jr. added.

"Lisa had to stay overnight," Lynn told the kids, "Mom decided to stay with her. We won't know until later what's going on with her head."

"Will we be able to visit Lisa in the hospital?" Leni asked with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Leni." Lynn Sr. answered sadly. "We'll only know when the doctors tell us.

The Loud children looked at each other. Each knew that everyone else had only one thing one their mind Lisa.

* * *

"Okay kids," Lynn Sr. said as he was about to leave, "I'll be back later. Hopefully we will know what's wrong with Lisa."

As the kids say goodbye. Lynn hopped in his car. The drive felt much longer than it was. For its entirety Lynn feared the worst that his four year old laid dead in her hospitable bed dead with her mother balling her eyes out for her dead child.

'Hold yourself together Lynnard," he encouraged himself, "Lisa is well and alive. Surely Rita would have called if anything was wrong."

Even with his self-encouragement Lynn still tensed up more when Royal Woods Hospitable came into his sight. Nervously he walked into the hospitable and up to Lisa's room. When he saw both of them awake he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Any news dear?" He asked was wife sitting down next to her.

"Nothing yet," Rita answered. Lisa didn't say anything simply sat down in her bed.

"How's Lisa been doing?" Lynn asked in a whisper to Rita.

"She's hardly said anything since you left and I'm starting to get worried."

The three sat in silence for a while. Lisa was happy about it. So far no one had asked her about how the lumps formed. It also allowed her to remain in her thoughts.

"How could I have let this happen?" Lisa asked herself in her mind. "Surely I could have thought of my own solution in due time. I'm a scientist for crying out aloud! I even was starting to form a hypothesis on them and now I'm stuck here waiting for some slow doctor to figure out what I come have figured out."

Still lost in thought Lisa took no notice of when Dr. Monroe entered the room. Both parents looked up as the doctor walked in. Rita couldn't help but take notice of the clipboard Dr. Monroe was holding.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud, Lisa," Lisa looked up at him but remained silent. "I have Lisa's results right here."

"What are they?" Rita asked extremely nervous.

"Well the cat scan revealed that Lisa has benign tumors in her head." Both parents gasped at the news. "Thankfully they aren't causing her any harm."

"But what about the fact that my carnuim has turned what others would a grotesque color?" Lisa asked pointing her head.

"Why is your head green?" Lisa nodded. "Our blood samples show an increase of chemicals very foreign to the body in Lisa's blood system. Is she interested in chemistry in anyway?"

"She has a set," Rita answered, "but we never thought she would have such dangerous chemicals in her use."

"Well on their own they can still have effects but mixed together can be very hazardous."

"What do you recommend doctor?" Lynn asked with an arm around Rita.

"Hopefully we can help Lisa. For now she will have to stay in the hospital as we try to flush the chemicals from her and afterwards she will have to avoid doing much work with chemicals until further notice."

"Do you know how long she'll be here?" Rita asked.

"Until we can flush out most of the chemicals. Her family is welcome to come and visit her during hours."

Soon Lisa was wheeled into a new room. She had no roommate but was on a different floor. Her parents remained outside, talking to Dr. Monroe. Lisa wished she had some book with her or something to keep her occupied as her time passed. Missing a lot of school wouldn't be a problem she had enough knowledge to pass anyways. The only reason she went to preschool was to do what she thought her parents wanted. She also wouldn't mind having friends her own age. The door opened a few minutes later and her parents walked in.

"Lisa," her mother said in both a stern and sweet tone. "You're father and I would like to speak to you privately."

"Of course Mom," Lisa responded in her normal tone, "I wouldn't mind a simple conversing with my parents."

"Well we just have to ask." Rita paused for a moment. "What were you thinking working with dangerous chemicals like that?"

"Simple I thought I had adequate protection for dealing them. Turns out what I have been using is subpar to what I thought. I also theorize that the constant explosions did not help with the process itself."

"But why didn't you tell?" Lynn asked. "You could have died if we didn't find out."

"I simply wanted to solve the problem myself. I have sufficient enough equipment at my home. I was highly confident in my abilities and resources to complete this."

"Lisa you should have told us." Rita sat down next to her daughter's bed. "Dr. Monroe told us that the chemicals had to be in your system for a while. Those tumors didn't form overnight sweetie."

"It's true that they didn't but you seem to have lower expectations of me that I have."

"Lisa we have no doubts in you." Lynn said to her. "But we just want to be there to help you and if there's anything wrong we want you to tell us. Promise us you'll tell us if there's anything wrong with you please."

Much to her surprise Lisa found herself very moved by her parents pleads. Sure she excepted her parents to show concern over their second youngest daughter. Still she wasn't excepting to cry a bit and their request. "I promise I will agree to your wishes."

"Thank you sweetheart." Rita said with a few tears in her eyes. "Is there anything you want while you stay here?"

Lisa didn't need to think. "All I want is too see my siblings and maybe have a book or two."

 **AN: After seeing Room With a Feud I was increasing bugged by Lisa's brain. Wouldn't her parents by concerned at all that their daughter's head is green. I know I would. Her head looked like it could cause serious damage to her. That's why I decided to write this story. I'm sorry if I got anything medical terminology wrong, I am not a doctor I just didn't want to kill off Lisa. See you next story.**


End file.
